The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing diltiazem and an angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitor useful in the treatment of hypertension.
Hypertension is a field in which polytherapy is encountered extremely frequently.
Calcium inhibitors occupy a position of increasing importance in the field of hypertension. They are being recommended as a first line treatment in elderly hypertensive patients, who are known to be very numerous. It appears, however, that combinations of calcium inhibitors with diuretics and/or .beta.-blockers are not completely satisfactory.
According to indication, diltiazem is beneficial in that it is well tolerated, and is currently gaining as leader in the field of angina pectoris; however, its relatively weak peripheral vasodilatory action could constitute a handicap.
Angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors have been found to provide a component having beneficial peripheral vasodilatory action.